


A Crimson Stain

by RarePairGremlin



Series: All The Kisses [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Blood, Blood and Injury, Injury, M/M, More tags to be added, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Kiss, Texting, Vampires, inspired by the webcomic, not overly described, transfusions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: He shuddered when their car finally turned and disappeared, leaving him washed in near darkness. Turning to the security door he yanked on it, he broken lock easily letting it be forced open, and he stepped inside. He glanced behind him through the glass door, his eyes scanning the still parking lot while the little hairs on his arms stood on end. He felt watched, no… He felt like he was being stalked, hunted. The feeling was similar to when he played and the enemy team was analyzing him, trying to find a weakness or opening to exploit.Feeling ridiculous he shook his head and fished his keys from his pocket, turning away from the door just as a shadowed figure stepped out from behind a car.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Semi Eita
Series: All The Kisses [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374484
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	A Crimson Stain

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> I wasn't going to split this into chapters but decided this morning that I would go ahead and do it anyway. This fic has been going really well and progressing nicely and several people have said they can't wait for it so the last thing I wanted was to have everyone excited then me to not post anything from it if my groove crashed. So, here's the first part! Hope yall enjoy it.

The atmosphere inside the car was so tense that he felt choked. It was his own fault and his guilt mixed with the heaviness around him. It left him feeling nauseous, or that was the bloodloss he’s honestly not too sure on that one. 

Kenma pulled to a stop in front of a red light and leaned into the wheel groaning low and long. He glanced at them through the space between the seats and wilted when their head lifted, turning to glare at him over their shoulder.

“Why did you think that was a good idea!?” they shouted, their hands gripping the steering wheel so hard their knuckles were white. Pulling on the seatbelt, bending it this way and that he avoided eye contact with them. 

He winced as Kuroo pressed their spare shirt harder against the cuts and scraped on his shoulder and upper arm. He’d glanced at it when the pain had first set in when he’d been dragged into the car but he hasn’t dared look again. It was definitely going to scar.

“I thought it’d- ow! - that it’d look badass!” he hesitantly explained to which Kenma scoffed and Kuroo snorted.

“Sit still,” Kuroo chastised as they pulled the ruined shirt away from his wound. He saw them lean in for a closer look from the corner of his eye and he winced in preparation for the pressure against his throbbing skin again. “I said to sit still.”

“I am!”

“No, you’re not,” they sighed and sent him a warning glance that he felt rather than saw, the intensity he could feel radiating off that stare had him shuddering.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbled and tried is hardest to comply, which lasted all of ten seconds before he was tugging and bending the seat belt again. 

“It wasn’t badass it was idiotic!” Kenma growled, their eyes leaving him and focusing on the road again as the light changed.

“...Sorry,” he whispered, looking down at his lap.

A short, electric silence passed between the trio before Kenma sighed, the soft sound of it relaxing the tension suffocating him.

“Ugh… It-it’s fine. It’s fine, your fine, we’re fine, just forget it,” they leaned their elbow against the driver side window as their eyes stared ahead through the glow of the car’s headlights. 

It was late, really late, and they should have been home hours ago but Bokuto’s little stunt had them scrambling around to stop his bleeding. Kuroo had also made him sit down while asking enough questions he felt like they were about to write a biography on him. 

Trying to relax and stay still, which he was still failing at if Kuroo’s annoyed mumblings were any indication, he turned to look out the window. The night would block him from seeing much if they weren’t so close to the city, the streets lined well enough with lights that he recognized his street when Kenma pulled onto it. He lived at the very end of it though, with Kuroo about halfway down, so he still had a few minutes of being poked at. But then he’d be home and he could finally just go to sleep.

“It… Did look a little badass,” Kenma mumbled beneath their breath as they pulled into Kuroo’s driveway. Kuroo lived in a house with 3 others and he always loved visiting. The noise was the best. His place always got too quiet, it drove him nuts.

When he looked over at Kenma, their eyes meeting in the rearview mirror, he felt a wide grin spreading over his lips. Which, of course, prompted Kenma to hurriedly add, “Not as much as you’re thinking! But enough to call it badass. Okay?”

“Okay!”

Despite the way Kenma tried to squash some of the happiness now bubbling up and out of him he still beamed brightly at them. They rolled their eyes but he could see the way their eyes wrinkled in the corners as they smiled.

Kuroo peeled away the shirt from his wound again and he finally glanced down at it, wincing deeply more from the sight than the dully throbbing ache of his abused skin. It really did look worse than it was, and it wasn’t going to get any prettier anytime soon, would probably be black and blue from the bruises by morning. 

Kuroo groaned as they carefully turned his arm trying to see it better in the little flashes of light pouring in from outside. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the ER?” they asked softly, flicking their eyes up to him. They looked nearly black though he knew the colored contacts were more amber in color. 

He never did understand why Kuroo wore colored contacts, their natural shade was such a pretty, light blue. Then again, the one time he’d asked all he’d gotten in reply was a devastatingly sad expression as Kuroo avoided looking at him as they mentioned their eyes were like their moms and he’d never asked again. Too afraid he’d see that sad look on their face a second time. The kind of hurt he’d seen on his best friend’s face was something so deeply dark, so full of hurt, he never wanted to see it across their usually so happy face.

Kenma unbuckled their seatbelt and turned around to look through the seats at them, their eyes blank but brows giving away their worry as they creased. He held back the soft giggle that built up in his throat when their nose scrunched up, it was adorable but Kenma wouldn’t hesitate to smack him if he said so out loud. 

“Yup! It’s not as bad as it looks!” he assured them, adding in a firm nod even as his arm throbbed and blood began beading up through the multiple cuts again.

“You’re still bleeding though…” Kuroo huffed, staring hard at the blood soaking their shirt.

“What!?”

He and Kuroo jumped, both cursing in unison as Kenma’s shout scared the bejeezus out of them. His heart hammered in his chest and Kuroo released his arm to lay a hand over their chest as they glared at Kenma.

“Jeezus man, warn me before you screech!”

“Are you still bleeding!?” ignoring Kuroo, Kenma stared at him, their eyes so dar and dilated he worried they’d have a stroke if they kept the intensity up. 

“Not really…” he whispered out low, leaning as far back into the car seat as it would allow. A subconscious attempt at getting away from Kenma.

“Kuroo!?”

He felt Kuroo jump again as Kenma snapped their head towards them. He snorted, it turned into a grunt when Kuroo smacked him on the chest and he coughed to hide it. 

“He is but it’s not enough that I’d say he needs stitches,” Kuroo explained to Kenma before turning to him, their hand pressing against his cheek to keep his attention on them as they kept speaking. 

“You should clean this when you get home though, keep it dry and watch for infect-never mind. I’ll check it tomorrow on my way to class to make sure you’re not letting it rot,” they ended their rant with a wink and a crooked grin. He snickered but flushed since they were technically insulting his ability to take care of himself. Then again, he did try to jump from one wall to the other and roll over the top in a move that should remain n terrible action movies...

“If Akaashi was here, he’d kill me for letting this happen,” Kenma groaned as they laid their face against their seat, their eyes closing tightly. 

“Yup. He’d show zero mercy too.”

“Thanks for the support jackass,” they snapped at Kuroo who wheezed in reply.

“No problem buttercup!”

“I will not hesitate to kill you.”

“I know,” Kuroo continued to laugh, the sound a mix between breathless wheezing and a dying chicken trying to cluck. He chuckled softly along with them as he relaxed against his seat, his eyes drooping tiredly. 

“You’re insane,” he whispered to hide his remark from Kenma. They heard him anyways, he was never good at the whole whispering thing. 

“Insanely in lo-ove with you~!” Kuroo sang as they grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. He burst into a rolling laugh as Kuroo hummed, their singing voice terrible and way off-key. 

Kenma deadpanned for all of five seconds before they snapped their fingers and pointed behind them in the direction of Kuroo’s house.

“Get the fuck out of my car.”

“Nah I think I’ll-Okay! Okay! I’m going!” Kuroo rushed to comply with Kenma’s demand when Kenma yanked off their shoe and aimed for Kuroo’s head. Ducking down with their arms acting as a shield Kuroo bid him goodnight while sliding toward the door and out of Kenma’s reach. 

“Night Bo!”

He watched in pure amusement as Kuroo scrambled for the door handle, forgetting they had yet to unbuckle themself. He broke into another long-winded laugh when Kuroo nearly choked themself on the seatbelt before undoing it and falling out the door onto their knees. He had tears in his eyes by the time Kuroo righted themself and began brushing the dirt from their jeans.

Kenma rolled their eyes and turned around to buckle themself in as he leaned toward the open door to wave at Kuroo. 

“Night Surou!” he called out as Kuroo shut the door with a dull thud. They bent down to wave back through the tinted window before half-jogging up the driveway to their door. 

Kenma took pity on Kuroo and waited for them to unlock their door and step inside before they backed up and left the house washed in darkness again. He was thankful to have a drive home, unsure that he’d be able to make it all the way with how exhausted he was beginning to feel all of a sudden. 

“Surou?” Kenma questioned when they were turning into the parking lot to his building.

“Too tired to say it all, his name’s too long,” he explained through a slow yawn.

“Pff, kay,” they snorted but he saw their hands relax and face crease in concern again as they met his eyes in the mirror. “You sure you’re alright?” their voice got low and he felt another pang of guilt shoot through his chest at worrying them so much.

“Yup!...” he trailed off, laying his palm against the injury softly. He gritted his teeth and thought about Kuroo’s warning over infection when he felt how warm it was to the touch. Still, he conjured a wobbly smile for Kenma. “Little sore but nothing I can’t handle,” he assured them to which they sighed but nodded.

“If you’re sure.”

“I just wanna go home,” he yawned again, blinking away the wetness that formed on his lashes and glanced out the window trough blurred eyes. Too tired now to even realize he was already home and Kenma was already parked.

“I can do that,” they chuckled as they turned the engine off, unbuckled their seat belt and got out of the car. 

Walking to his door Kenma opened it and helped him out. He was thankful for it, even if it made him seem really uncool, needing someone to help him after such a trivial injury. But the second he’d bent his arm to undo the lock for the belt he just let Kenma do it, the searing pain shooting across the surface of his skin as it stretched enough to make him curse himself for his own stunt.

“Thanks,” he pulled Kenma into a tight, one-armed hug. He hummed when their arms gently wound around his waist. They patted his back awkwardly and he laid his head on top of theirs. Kenma snorted and pushed him back, turning them and pointing him in the direction of the back security door.

“Anytime, now go get some sleep.”

“Are you even gonna go to sleep?” he teased as he side-walked to the door.

“No, probably not anytime soon,” they grinned so wide their eyes and nose scrunched. “I’ll bring you some food tomorrow if you don’t tell Kuroo.”

Perking up at the promise of food he nodded enthusiastically and promised not to speak about Kenma’s sleeping habits. Waving, Kenma slid into his car again and Bokuto watched them back out and drive away from the dimmed light of the doorstep. 

He shuddered when their car finally turned and disappeared, leaving him washed in near darkness. Turning to the security door he yanked on it, he broken lock easily letting it be forced open, and he stepped inside. He glanced behind him through the glass door, his eyes scanning the still parking lot while the little hairs on his arms stood on end. He felt watched, no… He felt like he was being stalked, hunted. The feeling was similar to when he played and the enemy team was analyzing him, trying to find a weakness or opening to exploit.

Feeling ridiculous he shook his head and fished his keys from his pocket, turning away from the door just as a shadowed figure stepped out from behind a car.


End file.
